May and Drew a Journey Together
by MaeMusicMelody
Summary: May is off on another journey with her little sister, Mae, and old rival Drew. Old friends, new friends and enemies after them and their pokemon. Contestshipping, my own shipping. Slight Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping. DrewxMay AshxMisty PaulxDawn OcxOc


**Mae:** Hey! This is a re-make of my original first story. I didn't change EVERYTHING! But there was just some stuff that sounded TOOOOOO childish to me after the what... I made it like 3 years ago?

**Drew:** Yeah great job. Make them wait like 3 years.

**Mae:** Oh shut up. This one is still pretty childish compared to my other writings, but hey! It is POKEMON...

**Drew**: What's that supposed to mean?

**Mae: **Nothing Drew... Nothing.

**May:** Oooook... Ummm Marcelle doesn't own pokemon or its characters!

**Mae:** But I do own MY characters lol. Enjoy the story :D

* * *

"Bye Mommy!" called out a small, ten year old as she ran down the stairs and for the door. "Sissy and I are leaving!"

A woman with curly brown locks stood at the door and watched as her youngest child left. She has watched her eldest daughter and son begin their journey. By now, she thought she would have gotten used to the feeling, but this was different. She could feel tears of joy, knowing that now all her babies are grown up.

"Bye you two! Take care of your little sister, May," she called out to the disappearing figures.

They turned around and waved at their mother. "Okay mom," replied the fifteen-year-old. "Bye, love you!"

May's little sister skipped alongside her as they walked towards the dock. Her name was Marcelle, but she preferred to be called Mae-Mae. Sometimes, it got confusing since the two nicknames were pronounced the same, but neither girl minded.

Not only where there nicknames similar, but also their appearance. Other than slight differences in eye and hair color, there is no doubt that the two were sisters. Mae-Mae was the spitting image of her older sis.

Chocolate brown eyes smiled at her older sister. "Thanks so much for my Flare, sissy!" Mae-Mae cried out, carrying her little flareon so she wouldn't get wet as they climbed onto the ship.

"You're welcome! I know just how much you love fire pokemon like me," May replied, her sapphire blue eyes glowed with pride. For her birthday yesterday, May got her little sister a flareon. So Flare became Mae-Mae's started pokemon instead of one from Professor Birch.

Mae-Mae's black hair with brownish-red highlights, tied by white ribbons into pigtails, bounced up and down as she continued to skip around the ship. In her tie dye t-shirt with a dark blue heart in the middle and her white shirt with peace sign buttons, you would think that she was six, not ten.

Her sister laughed at the girl's innocence. She ran her hands through her long, brown hair. May also had on a simple outfit for their journey. She wore a red t-shirt with a beautifly on it plus dark blue jean shorts.

"So sissy… You're birthday is coming up soon," Mae-Mae smiled deviously, "and you know we aren't going to be home."

May raised her eyebrow. "Where are you going with this?" she questioned.

"Oh, I was just wondering what you wanted for your birthday," Mae-Mae replied innocently. "Maaaaybe, meet up with a special green haired someone?"

That would be nice… she thought then snapped back into reality. "Wait? What?" May yelled, blushing dark red. "Mae-Mae! Why would I want to see that green haired jerk?"

"Ohh, I don't know sissy," Mae-Mae giggled. "It has nothing to do with all the times you talk about him.

Both Mae-Mae and her flareon laughed at May's scarlet red face. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" she pouted.

"Oh sis…" Mae-Mae sighed. "You know you can't hide anything from me. You and I both know you like him. I never met the guy but you told me EVERYTHING! Did you honestly forget spilling everything as soon as you got back?"

"No… I didn't forget. But it's still hard to admit it." May said starting to calm down a bit after taking a deep breath of the fresh summer air. But I do miss him… she thought. "Now can we stop talking about this? And would you quit teasing me? I don't tease you."

"What you talking about?" Mae-Mae mimicked her sister's pout. "You tease me every chance you get!"

"Right." Mae laughed, messing up her sister's hair, "Well I didn't get to see you that much!"

"Still…" Mae-Mae blushed, as the thought of her boy came to her mind.

"Roselia Rosel Rose Roselia!"(Admit it. You like May. I know you miss her!) a familiar roselia teased her green haired master who was sitting on the bed of their cabin.

A deep blush ran across his face. "No, I do not!" he cried, turning away from his 'faithful' pokemon.

The pokemon sighed. Her master, Drew Hayden, has been spacing out a lot lately. At first, she thought it was nothing, but she came to realize it wasn't. He had one thing on his mind, and she knew what it was. _May._

"We will be docking at Pallet Town in one hour," the captain called loudly over the speakers. "Please get your selves ready!"

"Sissy! Wakey Wakey! We are almost at Pallet Town!" Mae Mae whined impatiently to her sister while jumping onto yellow her bed from her bed that hung on the wall of the cabin. "Come on! The ships going to dock soon! Can we visit Ashy? PLEASE?" she pleaded, remembering their old friend.

"Okay, okay! Now get your stuff. We'll stay up on the deck the rest of the ride." May replied in a sleepy voice as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She got up and stretched.

"Yippy!" Mae-Mae cried out and hugged her sister while her arms were still up in the air.

"Rosel Roselia!"(Get up you lazy butt!) Roselia called out to her trainer while jumping onto his bed in a similar way that Mae-Mae had done. "Rosel Rose Roselia!"(We're almost at Pallet Town!)

"Ya, ya. I hear you mother! Now let's go no deck." Drew complained as he packed up his stuff.

Up on deck, May and Mae-Mae were messing around. Mae-Mae was chasing her flareon as May looked out at the sea.

"Ah! Isn't it nice out here Mae Mae? Look at all the water and flying Pokémon." May sighed happily as the cool summer air coming from the sea blew across her face. She took a deep breath taking in the smell of the ocean into her lungs.

"Looky here! Lovedisk! Aren't they cute?" Mae Mae cooed at the heart shaped Pokémon as the jumped out of and into the water, splashing the cool water on her face. "Hey flareon! Don't run off!" she yelled running after the said pokemon after Flareon had jumped out of her hands to follow a scent of food coming from the buffet. "And I just caught you…"

"Little sis! Watch"— too late

THUD

"Out…" May finished, walking to where Mae-Mae fell on her back.

"Ouchy!" Mae-Mae cried rubbing her head. She looked up and saw a green haired boy that she would say was about her sister's age. "Oh I'm sorry. I see that you've found my Flareon."

Flareon stood beside him trying to hide the embarrassment shown completely on her face. "It's okay kid," he replied helping her to her feet.

"I'm sorry but do I know you? You look oddly familiar?" Mae-Mae asked as her sister came up behind her.

"Hey are you okay Mae Mae? I'm so sorry about that "– she got cut off when she looked stunned at who her sister bumped into…

"DREW!"

* * *

_Yeah I know that the chapter is short, but this isn't serious writing for me. It's just for fun! And yes Marcelle/Mae is me. I felt like putting myself in the story to add to the devious plans of the story :)_


End file.
